AK-74
The AKS-74 is an automatic centerfire assault rifle featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description The AK-74 has been the main Russian service rifle since 1978. It is an AKM modified to fire the smaller 5.45x39mm cartridge, that was designed to be a counterpart to NATO's 5.56x45 cartridge. This weapon has been used in many conflicts around the world. The AKS variant features a Foldable stock. It features a 16.3 Inch barrel, steel receiver bolt and frame, wood-textured plastic grip and handguard and it holds 30 5.45x39mm Soviet rounds. Standard-issue assault rifle of several former USSR countries. Also extensively imported and copyied in the U.S.. Information 'Tactics' An effective weapon, it has equivalent stopping power and is slightly longer ranged than the M4A1, but has a slightly slower rate of fire and takes longer to reload. They are otherwise nearly identical, though the AKS-74 has an edge in DPS. Both are likely to be the first fully-automatic assault rifles the player obtains, providing a large boost in your armory's firepower. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions that are level 16 or higher. *A Recoilless variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-06-02 Supply Box. *A Quiet Scoped variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-05-01 Supply Box. *A High Capacity Quick Action variant can be purchased at the Fuel Trading Post for 1,000link=Fuel 'Variants' Crude Crude Rusty Action Damaged Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action High Capacity Old Old Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Generic Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Dampened Extended Maintained Quiet Stabilized Sighted Rusty Action Unwieldy Custom Stock Custom Action Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Extended Custom Action Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighted Scoped Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' High stopping power. Long range. Fully-automatic. 'Cons' Together with the AKS-74U, the Longest reload time of all the assault rifles. Together with the AK-47 and the AKS-74U, the slowest firing rate of all the fully-automatic assault rifles. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Scoped AK-74 '(Unlocked with a level 7 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Scoped AK-74 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Custom Stock AK-74 Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Sighted Recoilless AK-74 Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 4-14 x 0-1 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 8 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x ?? Trivia *The Golden AK-47 sold in the trading post is actually a recolored AKS-74. *The AKS-74 is seen when a player levels up, as part of the HUD graphic. *The AKS-74 can be seen in the Inventory icon on the lower part of the player's HUD. Gallery AK74INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH AN AKS-74 SCOPEDAK-74INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SCOPED AKS-74. SUPPRESSEDAK-74INGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A SUPPRESSED AKS-74. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles